Somewhere With Devo (STUDIO VERSION DEMO)
Song Name: Somewhere With DEVO (studio version / demo) AKA The Somewhere Suite (studio version demo) Artist: DEVO Album: Recombo DNA Run Time: 18:22 Year Recorded: 1987 Year Released: 2000 (Reissued in 2017 on mini CD) Sung By: Mark Mothersbaugh, Gerry Casale, Bob1, Booji Boy, Chinaman Trivia / Info: *This is not simply a studio take of the Somewhere With DEVO suite (in the form in which it appeared on Now It Can Be Told and numerous bootlegs from 1988 to 1991). It features an added seven minutes of music, including more instrumental sections (including a short quote of "Somewhere Over The Rainbow"), another reprise of Somewhere and the entirety of the much older Social Fools. Additionally, Booji Boy shares Shout with Bob1. *In the 2017 Recombo DNA reissue it was released on a mini CD "as originally intended" and titled "The Somewhere Suite" as it was on a 1989 advert, and subdivided into six parts - Part 1 Departure: Search For Somewhere/Somewhere (Prelude)/Somewhere Part 2 Recruitment: First Stop The Orient (Society's Fools)/Second Stop Africa (Something Else)/ Third Stop Europa (Are You Ready?) Part 3 Battle For The Mind Itself Part 4 Victory Parade Part 5 Finale: Somewhere (Refrain)/Shot Into Space...Part 6 I'm A Disco Dancer With Nowhere To Go Onstage Behavior: N/A - This version of the song, with the "Social Fools" section, was never played live. Lyrics: :There's a place for us :Somewhere a place for us :Peace and quiet and open air :Wait for us :Somewhere :There's a time for us :Somewhere a time for us :Time together with time to spare :Time to love :Time to care :Someday :Somewhere :We'll find a new way of living :We'll find a way of forgiving :Somewhere :Someday :Somehow :Someway : (Chinaman sung in a bad, psuedo-Chinese accent :) :Oh, if you obey society's rules :You will be society's fools :You will obey and then disobey :You disobey but then you obey : (Booji Boy:) :If you take society's tools :You can make society's rules :You disobey but then you obey :You obey but then disobey :You thought your mom and dad were all fools :You never wanted to listen in school :Now your dog won't go when you try to make it :He's got a bone, but he's not gonna shake it :That's all for now :That's all we know :This is the end :There's a place for us :Somewhere a place for us :Take my hand and I'll take you there :Hold my hand and we're halfway there : (Spoken:) :Somewhere, there is a place for us :Somewhere! :Somewhere, there is a time for us :Somewhere! :Somewhere, hold my hand and I'll take you there :Ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ha! :Oooh! :Aaah! :Oooh! :Aaah! :Oooh! :Aaah! :Shout! :Shout! :Shout! :Shout! :I'm shouting : (Gerry:) About the world outside :I'm shouting : (Mark:) Because you just can't hide :I'm shouting : (Bob1:) From the plain honest truth :I'm shouting : (Booji Boy:) There's so much we could do! :Shout! :I'm shouting :Shout! :I'm shouting :Shout! :I'm shouting :Shout! :I'm shouting : (Bob1:) :And when you put it all together :And when you put it in a ball :And when you watch another pyramid :'Cause it's about to fall :Remember you were there :Remember if you care :For those who held their ground :When it all came down, say... :Shout! :Shout! :Shout! :Well baby this one's for you :Shout! :For everything that you do :Shout! :Until the battle is won :Shout! :We'll live to fight on and on :Shout! :Well baby this one's for you :Shout! :For everything that you do :Shout! :Until the battle is won :Shout! :We'll live to fight on and on :Shout! :I'm shouting :Are you ready? :Shout! :I'm shouting :Are you ready for inspection? :Shout! :I'm shouting :Are you ready? :Shout! :I'm shouting :Are you ready for inspection? :There's a place for us :Somewhere a place for us :Peace and quiet and open air :Wait for us :Somewhere :There's a time for us :Somewhere a time for us :Time together with time to spare :Time to love :Time to care :Someday :Somewhere :We'll find a new way of living :We'll find a way of forgiving :Somewhere :Someday :There's a place for us :A time and place for us :Hold my hand and we're halfway there :Hold my hand and I'll take you there :Somehow :Someday :Somewhere :(I'm a disco boy) :(I'm a disco boy) :I'm a disco boy :I'm a disco boy :I'm a disco dancer :But I've got no place to go :(I'm a disco boy) :(I'm a disco boy) :Oh no :I'm a disco dancer, baby :And my feet won't touch the floor :(I'm a disco boy) :(I'm a disco boy) :Woah, no :(Woah, no) :I been sleeping twenty years or more :I remember long time ago :(I'm a disco boy) :(I'm a disco boy) :(I'm a disco boy) :(I'm a disco boy) :Ja :Ja :Ja :Ja :I been looking for a dance to do :I been looking for some answers too :Now I'm back to change your minds :Now I'm moving right in time :In a world that's turned unkind :I see what's going on behind my back :(I'm a disco boy) :(I'm a disco boy) :(I'm a disco boy) :(I'm a disco boy) :(I'm a disco boy) :I'm a disco dancer :And I keep dancing on and on :(I'm a disco boy) :(I'm a disco boy) :Oh no :I'm a disco dancer, baby :But I think that something's wrong :(I'm a disco boy) :(I'm a disco boy) :Oh no :(Oh no) :I been sleeping twenty years and more :I remember long time ago :Now I'm back to change your mind :Now I'm moving right in time :In a world that's turned unkind :I see what's going on behind my back :Ja :Ja :Ja :Ja :(I'm a disco boy) :(I'm a disco boy) :(I'm a disco boy) :(I'm a disco boy)